1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fiber distribution frames.
2. Background Art
A fiber distribution frame serves as an interface between outside plant fiber optic facilities entering a central office structure and fiber optic equipment installed within that same location. A fiber distribution frame provides a centralized point for the organization and administration of the fiber optic facility and intra-building fiber equipment cables; provides a flexible platform for future fiber growth; and provides re-configurable connections between any two terminations or appearances.
In its most basic form, a fiber distribution frame is a housing, cabinet, enclosure, etc., which houses fiber optic components. Fiber optic components include fiber optic cables, jumpers, strands, connectors, etc. In general, fiber optic components extend into and out of a fiber distribution frame. A fiber distribution frame typically has optical fiber panels arranged near the front-side of the frame for enabling incoming and exiting fiber optic components to be selectively cross-connected together.
A fiber distribution frame includes a door which is connected by a hinge to the front-side and/or the rear-side of the frame. The door opens and closes shut in order to provide and limit access of human personnel to the panels and the fiber optic components housed within the fiber distribution frame. When shut, the door shields the panels and the fiber optic components from the outside environment and from inadvertent or unauthorized access by human personnel.
It is desirable to limit access by human personnel to fiber distribution frames, especially when high power optical transmission sources are being routed through the frames. This is so because a fiber distribution frame is essentially a deployment of optically amplified networks. As the amplification factor of the optical signals communicated by the fiber optic components deployed within the serving central office increases, so increases the potential for inadvertent exposure by human personnel to optical radiation. The fiber distribution frame is the termination and cross-connection point for both optical laser transmission equipment and cables routed to other equipment and locations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to maintain the door of a fiber distribution frame in a locked shut configuration in order to restrict inadvertent or unauthorized access to the fiber distribution frame. Maintaining the door of a fiber distribution frame in a locked shut configuration secures human personnel from inadvertent or unauthorized access to the fiber distribution frame.
Further, optical radiation may leak, reflect, or be routed through the doors of certain fiber distribution frames even when these doors are in a locked shut configuration. Accordingly, it is further desirable to prevent optical radiation from escaping through the doors in order to protect human personnel from inadvertent or undesired exposure to the optical radiation.